Witch
Witches are people born with the power to affect anything by magical means. While many witches are self called "Keepers of the Balance", there are others that use witchcraft for personal gain and against the balance. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Elemental Control' **'Illusions' **'Pain Infliction' **'Possession' **'Projection' **'Telekinesis' **'Telepathy' **'Transmogrification' **'Resurrection' *'Channeling' *'Potion Brewing' Weaknesses *'Disbelief' *'Distraction' *'Emotions' *'Herbs' *'Huntress' Blood' *'Magic' *'Mortality' *'Overexertion' *'Nature' *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell' Types of Magic *'Ancestral Magic' *'Connective Magic' *'Dark/Black Magic' *'Expression' *'Sacrificial Magic' *'Spirit Magic' *'Traditional Magic' *'Traveler Magic' *'Blood Magic' *'Kemiya' *'Elemental Magic' *'Necromancy' *'Hoodoo' *'Representational Magic' *'Shamanism' *'Voodoo' List of Witches *Unnamed Witches *Isla MacLachlan *The Hollow's Cult † *The Cult of Silas † *Mr. Petrov † *Rose Bennett † *Carl † *Ivan † *The Shamans † *Obeah Coven *Gentilly Coven *Tanielle Soso *Mathilde Olivier † *Emilie Archer † *Amy *Dominique Gillogly † *Delia Schmitt † *Cecilia Jeffrey † *Athalte Martelle † *Amelia Bennett † *Ernestine Bennett † *Marie Bennett † *Pauline Bennett † *Joanna Bennett † *Diane Griffith † *Algiers Coven *Sam Shane † *Garden District Coven *Isabella Joffrey † *Clemence Mignon † *Rachel La Barre † *Theresa M. † *Philomena B. † *Radine Martalle † *Delphine Vincent † *Margarita Geavel † *Charlotte † *The Voodoo Queens † *Lou Anne Hughes *Annie La Fleur † *Joey Parker † *Melinda *Rene † *Kristof † *Sam † *The Travelers † *Gemini Coven † *Ninth Ward Coven *Tremé Coven *The Ancestors † *The Kindred *The Sisters † *Aja's Coven † *Ruben Morris *Gregor † *Katie † *Astrid Malchance † *Jessica *Jasmine DeLongpre *Nandi LaMarche *Hazel † *Clara Ward Summerlin † *Maddox † *Mia † *Valerie LaMarche † *Madison † *Denise † *Aja † *Gloria † *Caitlin Shane † *Abigail † *Maria † *Bree † *Agnes † *The Witch of the Five † *Ariane † *Nathaniel † *Greta Martin † *Mary-Alice Claire † *Julian † *Van Nguyen † *Bastianna Natale † *Sabine Laurent † *Kara Nguyen † *Beatrice Bennett † *Jonas Martin † *Josephine LaRue † *Joshua Parker † *Sloan † *Maxine Folsom *Adam Folsom *Ayana † *Cassandra † *Dahlia and Esther's Family Bloodline † *Emily Bennett † *Luka Martin *Genevieve † *Markos † *Sheila Bennett † *Lucy Bennett † *Lucas Parker † *Céleste Dubois † *Kaleb Westphall † *Tunde Twins † *Eva Sinclair † *Henrik Mikaelson † *Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo † *Josette Saltzman *Vincent Griffith *Elizabeth Saltzman *Olivia Parker † *The Spirits † *The Eight Everlastings † *Dahlia † *Qetsiyah † *Esther Mikaelson † *Davina Claire-Mikaelson *Silas † *Arcadius † *Josette Laughlin (Parker) † *Dominic † *Inadu † *Bennett Coven † *Ysabelle Dalliencourt-Leroux † *Sofia Dalliencourt-Lescheres † *The Morts-Vivants † *Katerina Petrova † *Bonnie Bennett *Alexis † *Amélie Dupree *Nicholas Alseis *Ashlyn † *Ayanna † *Brynne Deveraux † *Chloe † *Megan Claire *Cynthia † *Eloisa † *Phillipe Deveraux † *Sophia *Sophie Deveraux † *Jane-Anne Deveraux † *Monique Deveraux † *The Axeman † *André Montez *Mathias and Freya's Unborn Son † *Massak † *Marcy Deveraux † *James *Gabriela Deveraux † *Jacob Salvatore † *Moroccan Witch *Stephanie Nguyen *Freya Mikaelson *Katerina's Sister † *Bonnie McCullough *Theophilia Flowers *Mary Jane Kelly † *Jemima † *Gus † *Billy † *Vivian † *Margaret Sutherland † *Original Coven † *Honoria Fell † *Colette † *Marielle † *Ivy † *Irfan † *Penelope Park *Mrs. Park *Davina's Father Category:Species